


7 Shots.

by badmoonbuns



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Flirting, Party, Slice of Life, yuffie is a matchmaking ninja.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmoonbuns/pseuds/badmoonbuns
Summary: Due to too many shots Tifa wakes up and has to piece together what happened the night before.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	7 Shots.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [04Jetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/04JETTA/pseuds/04JETTA) for being a fabulous BETA and [CN_Delta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CN_Delta/pseuds/CN_Delta) For the 300 like Spartan kick off the edge to post this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The pounding of her head was the first thing she felt. Tifa winced, covering her face with her hands as visions of last night filled her mind. They had closed the bar early for one of Yuffie’s friends who was celebrating getting married. Shots. There were a lot of shots. Oh why so many shots? Dancing and then Tifa realized she changed into that stupid cowgirl outfit on a dare. Tifa carefully opened one eye looking down at the floor. There she saw every article of cowgirl outfit sprawled out on the floor.

_“Okay Ladies,” Tifa announced coming down the steps in the skimpy tan and white cowgirl outfit. She waited for the round of applause to die down before putting on the hat. “I’m winning bets since ’97 pay the lady!”_

Pushing the panic aside Tifa quickly lifted the blanket and stared down at her body. She was wearing a button up shirt backwards. Furrowing her brow, she attempted to try to remember the dare that made her do this. Her eyes noticed the color of the comforter was a slate gray, a color she didn’t recognize. Suddenly Tifa’s breath caught inside her throat. This wasn’t her room. It was Cloud’s. The panic she had just pushed aside came back full force with a wave of embarrassment. She was too skimpily dressed to be in his room. 

Wait. What day was it? Was he on an overnight delivery? Vaguely she remembered him saying something yesterday that he was going to stay at a motel. Or was that two days ago? Tifa looked over at the nightstand, her phone nowhere to be seen. Her head was spinning as she tried to picture this particular shirt on any of the people that came into the bar last night. Yuffie had surprised the bride with the groom and his friends so they could have a jack and jill thing. Taking a second look at it, there was no doubt in her mind the shirt wasn’t hers. Feeling the bed stir Tifa froze as she saw one hand flung over the pillow that laid vertical against her right side. There was a heart drawn in between his thumb and index finger. Something she used to do back when she was a teenager. Panic rose in her as she thought back to the cute brunette who tried some cheesy one liner on her. 

_“Hey what’s your name?” He asked leaning forward on the bar. Tifa was in the middle of making her eighth round of cosmos._

_“Tifa.” She replied her eyes not darting up to meet the guy’s face._

_“Well Tifa I’m here.” He said with a big grin on his face. “What are your other two wishes?”_

_Tifa threw her head back and laughed._

Oh my god. Tifa brought home a boy and used Cloud’s bed. She felt the nausea rise to the back of her throat. What was wrong with her? It was only three days ago that he finally kissed her for the first time. Peering over the pillow that laid between them Tifa saw his whole face covered by her cowgirl hat. He was blonde, was there even a blonde in the group? It was so hard to remember. Damn it Yuffie, we really didn’t need those last seven shots. As gently as she could Tifa lifted the hat off the man’s face. The hand that was draped across the pillow snapped up quickly grabbing her wrist. Cloud looked up at her giving her a sleep filled smile. Relief washed over her as she fell back into the pillows the hat joining her clothes on the floor.

_“Why are you wearing that?” Cloud asked as he entered the bar. Tifa giggled throwing her arms around his neck still dancing._

_“I won a dare.” She said happily boasting competitive side. Cloud smirked at her. “I thought you were staying over.”_

_“Change of plans when Yuffie told me guys were coming a couple of days ago.” The music was so loud that Cloud had to lean down to talk into her ear._

“Did you not know it was me?” Cloud inquired, propping himself up on an elbow looking at her over the pillow that lay between them. All of the spikes were completely gone from his hair. Tifa said nothing, she just puffed her cheeks out trying to come up with an answer. Realization hit his face as his hand went to go tickle her. “You didn’t!” 

Tifa giggled uncontrollably. “Thank you, nailed it. Moving on.” As he retreated his arm back Tifa grabbed it turning it to look at his forearm. There, in the same color as the heart on his hand was a phone number. Anger flared seeing the number. “You accuse me of taking someone else to your bed but you’re sleeping in here with a girl’s number on your arm?”

Cloud laughed removing his arm from her hands and sitting up against the headboard dressed only in pajama bottoms. Tifa darted her eyes from the small bruise on his collar bone to his face, trying to suppress the embarrassment from her cheeks. His finger began to trace the smudged phone number that was written out on his arm. It was Tifa’s number. She just remembered that one of Yuffie’s friends had dared Tifa to get Cloud’s number.

_“Hey handsome, so there’s a hundred gil in this pot that I can’t get your number.” Tifa leaned over the bar to Cloud. “How about you call me sometime?”_

_“Tifa..” Cloud began and she knew it was the attention it was getting rather than her just writing something down he could wash off in two seconds. She pulled his arm out across the bar, red washable marker in hand._

_“All the girls in ninth grade used to draw this on the guys that they liked.” Quickly distracting Cloud Tifa turned his hand over and drew a small red heart in between his index and thumb. “I’ve always wanted to do that to you.”_

_“Write your number.” Cloud mumbled his eyes staring down at the heart._

Cloud smirked. “You promised dinner first before you took advantage of me.” Tifa burrowed her face into the pillows deeper trying to stifle her groan of agony. Why was she like this when Yuffie brought her friends over? Popping one eye open Tifa saw on his side nightstand laid the hundred gil she won. Groaning she burred her face again. This was worse than the hangover she felt. His hand brushed the back of her head. “I never got that dinner.”

His words were teasing but Tifa pushed herself into the pillows further remembering more.

_“Cloud! Open the door or I will tell everyone what happened at Bruce’s ninth birthday party in the clo-“ Just then the door flew open Cloud grabbed Tifa by the wrist pulling her into the room. The door muffled the sounds of Yuffie and her friends cat calling. Tifa used the distraction to push him against the door her lips on his immediately. Her fingers locked the door as she trailed kisses down his neck. His hands began to push her hair back away from her face giving him the space he needed to back them off the door._

_“Come on.” He said softly taking her hand leading her towards the bed. “Let’s get some sleep.”_

_Tifa nudged him to sit down on the bed crawling into his lap. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she stared at him a big smile on her face._

_“I am so tired of waiting.” She mumbled into his skin as she kissed his neck. “I’ve wanted this for years.”_

_Whatever hesitation he had finally caved as Tifa lifted his shirt over his head. She deepened the kiss as she ran her hands down the slope of his back. His fingers were sliding up from her waist to her shoulders, rolling the vest off._

The first time they ever really did anything Tifa was wasted and couldn’t remember it all. She tried hiding her face into the shirt and quickly remembered that it was on backwards.

“Who’s dumb dare was this?” She asked motioning to the shirt feeling her anger flare. It was Cloud’s turn to stare up at the ceiling and she could see how he was trying to word this.

“It wasn’t a dare. You had an issue with your clothes.”

“What was the issue?” Tifa asked slowly but knowing the answer to it already.

“You said you were allergic to clothes.” Cloud responded trying to leave all emotion out of his voice. At the start he had maintained control but his lips gave a smirk away as he finished the story. “So, to keep them on I had to button the shirt backwards.”

_“No! Cloud! I’m chaffing.” Tifa fell to the bed in a fit of laughter at her own lie._

Tifa closed her eyes wishing that the bed would swallow her whole. Never in her whole life did she need a strait jacket to keep herself in check. She turned over on her side facing her back to Cloud fighting the tears. Just one night she ruined everything that just started with him. At first, he had such bad PTSD nightmares that Tifa would come into the room to wake him. There was a period of time he just refused to sleep because the night before he had flipped Tifa over almost putting her into a choke hold. He was barely functioning and almost fell asleep at the wheel. It erupted to a point where without any invitation Tifa would just crawl into his bed, holding his hand until they both passed out. It had been that way for months, then snuggling and finally just a couple of days ago he had kissed her like he had done it a million times before but that was the first ever time. He had come home from work using the back door pulled her by the waist kissed her mouth and then continued upstairs to take a shower.

She felt the pillow removed from her back, Cloud moving into its place. He rubbed her arm affectionately pulling her back to her current embarrassment. His lips pressed to back of her shoulder blade.

“You needed a pillow fort to keep me away.” She felt Cloud smile as he kissed her head.

“I needed the pillow fort to keep me away.” He explained with a nervous breath. It sounded like it was his turn to feel hesitant with the truth. “My self-control was wearing thin.”

_“Stop playing dirty.” She accused him as he laughed. Cloud pulled her hands away from her back as she was trying to undo the buttons. She finally crawled over to the pillows hugging one. Cloud got into the bed placing one of the pillows in the middle. She leaned closer to the middle pillow looking at him. “What if this was our only night? What if you wake up tomorrow feeling different about things?”_

_“What makes you think that?” He asked. Tifa didn’t answer him she felt herself falling asleep too quickly to respond._

Tifa rolled over facing him. Her eyes looked up at his blue ones. He had his head propped up with his arm, the other was grazing her skin every so lightly. She saw him a bit scared to tell her the truth. It was nice to see that even in her path of drunken disorder he was still there for her. He still wanted her, and to him they still mattered. She ran her fingers over the stubble on his jaw. His hand dropped to her waist pulling her closer to him.

“How is it this morning?” She asked feeling nervous about the answer.

“Gone.” He replied leaning the rest of the way down meeting her lips.

There was a knock on the door. Cloud swore under his breath, his turn to drop his face in his pillows.

“Hey Cloud?” Yuffie called. Memories came back of Tifa agreeing for Yuffie and two of her girl’s friends sleep over so they would be able to head to the shopping district today. The others from the party including the bride and groom had left around three am. “Is breakfast downstairs?”

He rolled out of bed, grabbing the nearest T shirt and pulling it over his head. Cloud unlocked the door and opened it enough to just show himself. He told her that the delivery guy was scheduled to be at the front of the bar in fifteen minutes. The bill was all paid up all she had to do was let him in. As he closed the door Yuffie called out.

“See you down there Tifa.”

“She’s your friend.” He said and Tifa laughed. Everytime Cloud took a step there was a clanking sound of metal hitting wood. Puzzled he looked down and then back up at Tifa, the annoyance washing over his face. Cloud put one foot up on the bed lifting the hem of his pants leg over his ankle displaying a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs attached to it. Tifa threw her hands over her mouth to try to stop laughing. “When did you find the time to do this?”

“I don’t remember.” Tifa said in between laughs and she really didn’t.

“Stop laughing.” Cloud took the middle pillow and tapped it on her body. “Where’s the damn key?”

“I thought I put it in my bra.” Tifa began to check the clothes on the floor trying her hardest to contain her laughter.

“We both thoroughly checked that last night.” Cloud mumbled clearly too distracted even to know what he had just said. He found one of Tifa’s bobby pins on his dresser and he began to bend the metal twisting it until he felt the button press down. The handcuff opened freeing his foot. “I left you some clothes for this morning they’re on the chair.”

Tifa saw the sweat pants and tank top laid out feeling grateful there was no walk of shame to her own bedroom. She quickly pulled on her pants as Cloud undid the top four buttons. In the mirror she saw him blush for a moment as he stepped away. With one hand on the door he was about to leave to give her privacy.

“Cloud, I’m sorry about bringing up Bruce’s birthday party.”

“Why?” Cloud opened the door and looked at the hallway before turning back to her. “It was your embarrassing story. Weren’t you stuck in the closet with him for seven minutes?”

He was right it was her own embarrassing story. Quickly before Cloud could get through the door Tifa whipped the clothes in her hand at him. As the door closed Tifa felt relieved she hadn’t blown her chance with him.

_"Who is that? He’s handsome!” Tifa heard Yuffie’s friend asked and her eyes went right to the door of the bar. There Cloud stood shutting the door back from deliveries a day early. He began to peel his gloves off his hands making his way to the bar._

_“That’s Tifa’s boyfriend.” Yuffie called out loud enough for Tifa and Cloud to hear. Neither one of them bothered to correct her statement._


End file.
